


Юноша с веслом

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), JenWren



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Summary: Жанр: лавсторьПримечание: посвящается прекрасному напевшему мне эти песни пока анонимному Рабиновичу.Примечание 2: к моменту любовной сцены все действующие лица совершеннолетниеПредупреждения: стихи
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Юноша с веслом

Сердцу девы нафиг нет закона, как сказал давно один поэт.  
Полюбил бастард Баратеона бойкую девицу нежных лет.

Дева же – ни разу не Лолита, только палец в рот ей не клади. Дух горел лихой и боевитый в маленькой (по возрасту) груди. И хоть лет ей правда было мало, но она – от вас не утаю – много раз в бою сердца пронзала, а ему пронзила не в бою.  
Осознав, что никуда не деться в этой мрачной внутренней борьбе, он ее держал за даму сердца, руки же держал он при себе.  
В нем ума хватало и отваги, он не дал унынью править бал – из любой житейской передряги он (в буквальном смысле) выгребал.  
Целых два, а может, три сезона (проверять мне, если честно, влом) доблестный бастард Баратеона яростно орудовал веслом.

Что б его ладони ни сжимали – рукоять ли верного весла иль клинок из благородной стали, а девица все-таки росла.  
И сказала как-то перед боем, выскочив нагая при луне: «Смерть грозит назавтра нам обоим, а подохнуть девой – не по мне. Пусть не мастерица я на речи, так и не они сейчас нужны. Милый, обними меня покрепче и сними, пожалуйста, штаны».

Нечего гадать, что было дале – то, чего с волненьем ждет народ, если сцена снята в сериале с рейтингом «не всякий доживет». Вряд ли кто из славных государей, чистокровных с пят до бакенбард, был бы нежен так с малюткой Арьей, как был с нею нежен наш бастард.

После боя, правильный и честный, он жениться сразу прилетел…  
А она – отчаливай, любезный, и греби в далекий свой предел.

Вся аудитория рыдала и угрюмо губы грыз бастард в час, когда девица уплывала приключаться за пределы карт.

Но зачин для нового сезона сценарист кропает второпях: по глубоким дебрям пост-канона дева мчит в неведомых морях. А кругом – кишат, роятся твари, сотни тысяч всяких чудо-юд. Нависают над малюткой Арьей, и вот-вот совсем уже сожрут…

Злобной твари в миг опасный самый вдруг весло влетает прямо в лоб.  
Джендри – мальчик гордый и упрямый. Он тренировался, он догреб.


End file.
